This invention relates to a disk driving device having a function which records and reproduces data on and from a rewritable disk, erases recorded data in the rewritable disk, and executes an finalizing operation for disabling the disk from recording.
Conventionally, there has been known a disk driving device (hereinafter referred to as a CD-RW (CD rewritable) driving device) which records various data and reproduces the recorded data on and from a CD-RW disk (i.e. an optical disk in which data can be repeatedly written in, read out, and erased). In the CD-RW driving device of this sort writes address information concerning tracks such as a starting time and a stopping time of the track, on a program memory area (hereinafter referred to as a PMA) which is located at an inner radius of the disk before or after recording the data.
When the CD-RW disk is loaded in the above-mentioned CD-RW driving device, a CD-RW drive collects address information concerning the tracks existing in the PMA of the CD-RW disk, thereby the CD-RW drive recognizes address information concerning all the tracks on the disk, and then, prepares to record and reproduce the data on and from the track based on the address information. The address information concerning tracks is recorded in the PMA at sector by sector.
However, in the conventional CD-RW driving device, when a CD-RW disk has no more data to be added after required data is already written in, the CD-RW disk is finalized, so the finalized disk becomes disabled from being recorded additionally. The disk having been finalized, data of the disk cannot be erased even in the case that the data becomes no more needed. Accordingly, the finalized disk cannot effectively be used as media source for recording data.